Count Batula
This page is for from any person's continuity! Conker Series Franchise Count Batula (Conkula to most) is a character in Conker's Bad Fur Day & Conker: Live & Reloaded. He is the stereotype of a vampire and can transform into a bat, as well as Conker's fifth great-grandfather. Much of his introductory cutscene is a parody of Dracula. When Conker enters his mansion, he greets Conker and gives him something to eat (despite Conker's remarks). When the villagers storm his mansion, The count reveals that he was going to kill Conker and drink his blood, but decides instead to turn him into a Vampire bat. After figuring out that Conker is his descendant, he sends him to grab villagers and put them in a giant grinder. After drinking too much blood, he falls into the grinder, yet survives. Outside his mansion is a grave for Count Conkula, which is presumably the area where he sleeps. Fanfiction Sonic Underground Remake Series *In the SU series, he is somewhat portrayed the same. However, he has more of a personality development as time goes by. He once had a fiance while alive, Umana. A little while after becoming a vampire, he lost her during a battle to save her. Though he eventually killed the one who struck his dead wife (while not knowing of the whereabouts of his born son), he remained a vampire for years. *He was also somewhat involved in the ARK incident as well, witnessing the death of Maria and being sealed/placed asleep along with the only other friend he ever made in the ARK, Shadow. What he did not know is that like Shadow who use to have a normal life before being experimented, he too was unknowingly experimented upon. *25 years later, he was unsealed by Aleena herself before she became queen. Though he had grown fond and even fell in love with her, both knew they could never be together. However, later on, the war with Mammoth Mogul and Gruntilda came. He didn't become involved until it was learned he was a member of the original Council of 4. When Aleena, however, was nearly killed, he became enraged. Not wanting to lose her like he lost his wife, he used the Chaos Emeralds on himself, becoming a super being, stripping Gruntilda of her youth and Mogul of his immortality, banishing them along with the soon-to-be Panther King and the traitor, Julian (who would go on to be Dr. Robotnik when appearing once more). Using the youth and immortality from the foes, Batula used the last of his powered strength to bring Aleena back to life. Even after Aleena's confession of her love for him, he vanished, with almost everyone presuming him to be dead. However, his death was proven false as the emeralds, with Aleena's wishing, brought him back, though he still remained undead. After one last kiss from her, the two parted ways, never to be seen by any living creature again...until Robotnik's rising. *About 16 years in the past, Batula had found and briefly took care of a baby bat whom had half the blood of the vampire. However, he was forced to let her go into Windy. What he would not know that the baby bat he had briefly taken care of would grow up to be Rouge the Bat. *Finally, years later, during his time to ensure that no one would know of his existence, he'd kill and/or bite them. Many of them were killed while some, including a few who had worked for the mob boss, Don Weazo (two being Sleuth & Drago), were spared and made into his new slaves. *In the present time, he himself was made known to Tails, Conker (his descendant), Amy, Banjo, Kazooie, Rodent, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Sally, Nack, and even Rouge when biting Conker during an attack on the villages. As he mused, Batula, due to his weight in drinking a huge amount of blood from his new grinder and pumps combined with Nack firing at the ropes that held him, fell along with Coconuts into the grinder, though he fortunately survived due to Coconuts being on him and him getting most of the injury, leaving him with some cuts on himself (fortunately also missing his heart). One thing that was revealed as well was that his garden, with vines, roses, and thorns, held the rare Black Rose of Mobitransylvania, which Tails succeeded in proving to have the cure for both Conker (who got turned to a vampire) and Berri (who was in need of a cure). It was also revealed that Batula himself held a Chaos Emerald from when it fell to the sky during the Chaos Dingo incident. Currently, he has appeared in a Banjo-Tooie inspiration episode where he temporarily joined forces with Tails, the bounty hunters, and Aleena to stop Gruntilda and her sisters from stealing the souls to restore the witch. *He also has a crush on Rouge, believing her to be the reincarnation of his deceased love. (More to Come) Sonic X Remake He is set to appear in Season 2 of Sonic X Remake... Games Sonic and the Head Vampire Batula's story begins when he wakes up and notices himself in darkness, recalling what he had done in Conker's Bad Fur Day. When the door opens up, he meets Rouge (as Mina Murray) eye to eye, learning from her that he is in the Dracula storybook. There, as he tries to avoid being seen by the prisoners mistaking him for Dracula, the two learn that Gruntilda, having escaped from the Gaming Factory, had found the storybook and is consulting a deal with the real Dracula (portrayed by Dr. Eggman). After struggling against Dracula, he and Rouge escape and encounter Gregg, who informs Batula about his grandson's doings after his death and tells them of a powerful spell they had stolen from Gruntilda on how to summon others to the book world. Batula agrees, on the condition he'd be brought back to life in the real world, setting off on a quest that will bring Sonic, Banjo, and Kazooie into the real world...Batula consists of sword play with a kitana blade. He is automatically playable, but his bat form is unlocked in Multiplayer. Sonic RARE He is set to appear in this game. Category:Characters Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Characters who love Rouge